


Dirty Little Secret

by Momofraise



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Band, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, More tags to be added, Power Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Top Park Seonghwa, bandmates, college students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momofraise/pseuds/Momofraise
Summary: Hongjoong, lead singer of popular local band NEVERWOOD, is feeling pretty cocky after his band got asked to headline a show at a popular venue.Seonghwa, lead singer of new band The Fins, can't believe he and his band get to open for NEVERWOOD. He's had a crush on the lead singer for a year and goes to all their shows.What happens when Hongjoong finally notices his biggest fan?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 118





	1. NEVERWOOD vs. The Fins

If there was one thing Hongjoong knew something about, it was music. 

He wasn’t the best or most dedicated student, but he did well in his music classes. When applying to colleges, he’d made a deal with his dad: Hongjoong could take music classes as long as he got a business minor. His father helped pay for his schooling and Hongjoong learned about economics and business practices along with music theory and choir. 

The college itself was only a few hours from home but it was far away enough to give him a sense of freedom. He could start over there. His reputation as the bad-mouthed competitive punk with too many black t-shirts didn’t follow him to college. Well, his best friend Yeosang knew all about it, but he didn’t hold it against him. Yeosang had been pretty much the same in high school, except for the bad-mouthed part. 

“Woah woah woah, Joong, let’s take a break,” Yeosang said, wiping his forehead and setting his bass gently down. 

It was the first week back after winter break and Hongjoong’s band were practicing in the garage of the home they all rented together. Hongjoong gripped the mic stand with sweaty hands; even if it was cold outside, the garage was warm and stifling from all their body heat and equipment. This was another perk of college: he and Yeosang had been able to make friends in the music department and put together a band with their roommates. 

“Yeah, we need a fucking break. This is ridiculous,” Wooyoung added, throwing himself on the old faded couch dramatically, feet kicking up and arms behind his head. His lilac-colored hair fluttered over the cushions like flower petals. 

Hongjoong frowned. “Guys, the concert is in two days. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We can’t blow it.” 

“Dude, we aren’t going to mess it up,” Mingi chuckled, putting down his guitar and grabbing a Gatorade from the mini fridge in the garage. “We’ve been practicing all break. I think we’ll be fine.” 

“But—” 

“Joong.” Something was thrown at Hongjoong’s face and he barely caught it before it smashed his nose.

Hongjoong looked down at the bottle of ice blue Gatorade in his hands. 

“Take it easy and drink something. I know you’re excited, but you need rest too,” Jongho said, stretching as he stood up from his drum set. 

Rolling his eyes, Hongjoong unscrewed the cap and took a big gulp, the liquid soothing his over-used throat. He had to admit that he’d been pushing it; ever since they got the email confirming that their band, NEVERWOOD, would be headlining the ‘Back to School’ show at the Aurora Theatre that Friday, Hongjoong had been practicing like crazy. 

Will people like their music? Will Hongjoong screw up the lyrics? Will Mingi trip over the chords again? Will Jongho break one of the drumsticks? Will Wooyoung start flirting with someone in the audience and forget about his keyboard? Will Yeosang completely give up on his bandmates because of their incompetence? 

Those thoughts and others followed each other in a seemingly unending loop inside Hongjoong’s mind when he was in bed at night. Sometimes messing around with beats and lyrics on his laptop was the only way he could shut them up. 

“Do you know anything about the new band opening for us?” Jongho asked. 

Hongjoong’s ears perked up. “They found one?” 

Yeosang shrugged. “I guess so. When Pick Your Poison backed out, the guys at the theatre panicked. But luckily a new band popped up that has been getting popular lately.” 

“Aren’t they called, like, Baby Shark, or something?” Mingi chuckled. Wooyoung threw a tattered pillow at his head, messing up his wavy red hair. 

“I think they are called The Fins? Something like that,” Yeosang murmured. Hongjoong noticed he looked lost in thought, biting his lips, and there was a faint peachy dusting of color on his cheeks under his sandy-colored hair.

“Hmph. We’ll see how they sound,” Hongjoong said. He hadn’t heard of them before, which meant he wasn’t impressed. 

They wrapped up practice a few minutes later, tidying the garage up a bit before heading inside. 

Hongjoong loved their home. It was huge, old-fashioned, and comfy, and it used to belong to Yeosang’s uncle. But once he had gone into an assisted living facility, he had rented it out to Yeosang and his band, happy to help the young college students. 

The living room was framed by a long sectional couch that one just melted into and a brick fireplace that added a sense of security and warmth. For all his prickly nature, Hongjoong loved being warm and cozy. The kitchen had an island in the middle that was forever covered with cups and various baked goods, and the table in the dining room was round, surrounded by windows overlooking the front yard. 

“What’s for dinner, guys?” Jongho asked. His clothes were covered in sweat and his black hair was all mussed up from his passionate drumming. 

Wooyoung walked by and wrinkled his nose. “Take a shower, Jongho, before I lose my appetite.” 

Jongho rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t answer my question…” 

“Pasta,” answered Yeosang, pulling on an apron. “It’s my and Mingi’s turn to cook tonight. So, go shower and do whatever you all need to do.” 

“Thanks guys,” Hongjoong said, smiling. “I know I probably don’t say this enough, but I appreciate you. All of you.” 

Mingi clutched at his heart. “Ah! I’m about to have a heart attack! Hongjoong actually said something kind and meaningful.” 

Hongjoong chuckled and turned away, as he heard Yeosang chide Mingi in the kitchen for getting too close to the boiling pot of water on the stove. Where would he be without these crazy guys?

He ran up the stairs to his room. His was the only single room; no one wanted to room with him because of his nighttime composing. That suited Hongjoong just fine. 

The walls were littered with posters of his favorite bands, manga and books lined the bookshelves, and his desk was covered with recording equipment and CDs. He looked over at the sliding mirror door covering the closet; his elfin face stared back at him, silver piercings glinting in his ears, on his eyebrow, and under his lip. Red hair framed his face and he twirled a strand between his fingers, wondering if he should dye it dark and cut it for the concert. 

Hongjoong grinned; he was going to make sure this was the best concert ever performed at The Aurora Theatre. 

“Shit, Yeosangie, where’s my cord?”

“Woo, how the hell should I know? I’m not the keyboardist, you are.” 

“Wow, so helpful. I’m so lucky to be in a band with you—” 

“Guys, cut it out!” Hongjoong snapped. 

The members of NEVERWOOD stared at him, understanding in their eyes. Hongjoong loved performing but he would get so agitated before a show. He kept twisting around the rings on his slender fingers and checking his new short toffee brown hair in the mirror in the dressing room. 

After a beat of silence, Hongjoong sighed. “Sorry, just…Woo, your cord is in the green duffel bag near the door.” 

Wooyoung had the biggest heart of anyone in the band, and he was the most forgiving, as well as the most vocal. He walked over to Hongjoong and laid his hand on his shoulder. 

“Thanks, Joong. And don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” 

Hongjoong nodded, unable to smile. Worry rolled around in his stomach like a ship lost at sea, fighting massive crashing waves of anxiety. This was the biggest show they’ve ever performed at and if things went well, it meant big things for their band. Most of the young people in the city were there; the Back to School show was a tradition for college and high school students alike. 

Yeosang walked over to Hongjoong, chains swinging from his ears. His eyes were heavily framed in eyeliner, same as all of them, and they looked deep into Hongjoong. He was the only one who was wearing lipstick: a red so deep and dark it looked black. 

“We’ve made it this far, Hongjoong. This is what we dreamed about back in high school. We’ve got this. Okay?” Yeosang said softly, a reassuring smile gracing his lips. “The Fins are about to start their set. Let’s go watch, hm?” 

Hongjoong wrinkled his nose. “I think I’d rather stay back here and run over the setlist again.”

Yeosang’s eyebrows rose up into his teased hair. “You’d rather stay in this cramped dressing room than get a glimpse of the crowd and a new band?” 

“Yeah ma, what do you have against them anyway?” Mingi called, munching on a bag of chips, glitter lining his high cheekbones. 

“I just…” Hongjoong looked into Yeosang’s challenging eyes again. “Fine. You win. I’ll check out the competition with you.” 

Jongho snorted. “Hongjoong, they aren’t our competition. They are just a new band.” 

“Aha! They are new so they could turn into our competition!” 

Wooyoung grabbed Hongjoong’s arm, pulling him after Yeosang out of the dressing room. “Loosen up, Joongie! Just try to enjoy some music, yeah?” 

Walking out into the crowd, Hongjoong shivered. He felt the static energy of so many excited people wash over him. The overlapping conversations overwhelmed him, and he rode the words like a surfer, closing his eyes. 

“Uh oh, Yeosangie, he’s feeling the crowd again,” Wooyoung whispered. 

“Geez, he needs to get out of his head more often,” Yeosang whispered back. 

Suddenly, the lights went out and the crowd cheered. The curtains remained down. 

“Guys, they are about to start!” Wooyoung exclaimed excitedly. 

A ripple of sound, high and keening, a guitar riff that tugged at Hongjoong’s chest. Then the bass followed, throbbing throughout the concert hall. 

The curtains lifted and Hongjoong gasped. 

Standing in front of the mic stand, red guitar clasped in his large hands, was the most beautiful man Hongjoong had ever seen. His cheekbones could cut starlight and his black as midnight hair fell over his sweeping forehead, covering one eye while the other one was closed. The man’s mouth was a slash of cherry red against his warm, sunkissed skin and he wore a white sweater, one side slipping over his shoulder, exposing more of his skin. He stood, ensconced in white light, glowing and ethereal. Hongjoong couldn’t believe he was real. 

The drums started up behind him and his eyes opened. They were a startling blue and hesitant, even though his stance radiated confidence. 

The tall, bouncy bassist smiled at the crowd and looked over at the singer, ready to go. Hongjoong found himself holding his breath, wondering what the singer’s voice sounded like.

Mars spins in endless loops  
Like the words you last said to me  
I can’t get them out of my head  
I’m spiraling away into the dark  
Lost among the stars  
Wondering if you meant it at all

His voice was like smoke and stardust, all softness and clouds. Hongjoong watched, transfixed, as his long fingers caressed the fretboard of the guitar, never rushing, never hesitating. And the husky tendrils of his voice reached places Hongjoong didn’t even know were inside of him. 

“Wow, they’re good,” Wooyoung said, awe in his voice. Yeosang nodded in reply, eyes on the energetic bassist, but Hongjoong couldn’t even move, held to his spot as if in a trance by the boy with midnight hair and a voice like stardust. 

///

“Thank you all for listening! We are The Fins!” Yunho belted out enthusiastically, bass hanging from his neck. Seonghwa breathed heavily, angled away from the microphone. It was over. 

San did a little flourish on the drums and thanked the crowd as well, but Seonghwa couldn’t say a word. He nodded and turned away, striding off the stage amidst the cheers and shouts. 

It wasn’t until he was back in their cramped dressing room that he let his shoulders drop and he crouched towards the floor, trying to calm his breathing down.

Soft hands touched his shoulders and he tensed. “It’s okay, Hwa. You were awesome up there. Take a deep breath and focus on breathing it out. There we go…”

Seonghwa was grateful for San; the drummer knew how to help him focus and not fall into a panic attack after shows. Yunho always had snacks and water waiting for him too. Where would Seonghwa be without his bandmates? His anxiety when performing used to be so great that he thought he would never get over it. But with their help, he’d been able to sing in front of crowds and share his music with others.

“Oh man, that was lit!” Yunho exclaimed, jumping around, apparently not even tired after their set. “Did you see how many people were out there? This was the biggest show we’ve ever played!” 

San shrugged. “Most of those people are here for NEVERWOOD.” 

That response didn’t dampen Yunho’s enthusiasm. “So? They still listened to us. Think of the exposure!” 

“Speaking of which…Seonghwa, you feeling better now?” San asked, leaning down towards Seonghwa. He was still gently massaging his shoulders. 

Seonghwa nodded. 

“Then, let’s go watch them after we grab our stuff. They’re your favorite, right?” 

“Performing on the same stage as Hongjoong…a dream come true for our Seonghwa!” Yunho added, beaming at him. 

Seonghwa blushed and got to his feet. It wasn’t a secret; since the first NEVERWOOD show he’d attended a year ago, he’d looked up to the lead singer. There was something about the man that drew the eye; he was dynamic, like a supernova, colors and emotions all over the place. He always knew what to say on stage and Seonghwa wondered what confidence that felt like. 

After they cleared the stage of their instruments and equipment, they were ready.

He followed his bandmates out into the crowd; people were chanting “NEVERWOOD NEVER DEAD,” the title of their self-made first album, and Seonghwa felt his cheeks warm. Anticipation thrummed through him and he bit his lips, willing the curtains to rise, so he could see him. 

After what felt like an eternity, the curtains rose and the crowd roared, Seonghwa’s voice unable to join in. 

Because Hongjoong stood front and center, looking like sin itself. 

His hair was nut-brown and shorter than he’d ever seen it, a stylishly messy fringe on his forehead. His piercings glinted in the stage lights against his smooth skin, and his hooded eyes looked out into the crowd, ready to devour them all. Seonghwa felt weak just looking at him. 

Leather pants hugged his legs, the sides laced up like a corset, showing obscene amounts of skin, and he wore a black tank top that showed his collarbones off to perfection. And he didn’t just wear a choker, but a collar. 

Seonghwa shivered. 

Suddenly, Hongjoong laughed into the mic, a dirty laugh that rolled against Seonghwa’s skin like a languid cat. 

“Welcome to NEVERWOOD. Time to get lost in the woods, kittens.” 

A blast of sound and they began. Seonghwa felt the crowd surge against him and he felt pulled towards the front, helpless against the current of limbs and hot breath.  
He looked up and there was Hongjoong, looking down at him, a vulnerable look in his eyes for a moment before it was replaced by something dark and inviting. 

The scratches down my back  
Are more of a love letter  
Than anything you’d ever sent me

Seonghwa felt like he’d been lit on fire; Hongjoong hadn’t looked away yet and started touching his chest, almost like he was teasing Seonghwa, flirting with him. Slender fingers, heavy with silver, teasing and nipping and pulling-

Find me in the woods again  
Beyond the curtain of vines  
My voice is a compass you must follow  
Down the stream, past the hollow  
I will be waiting, legs ready and spread  
Take this ache away, this emptiness, this dread 

The music was sensual, with cascading guitar riffs and beats provided by Wooyoung’s keyboard. People all around him were dancing, singing along, but Seonghwa couldn’t move. Not with Hongjoong’s eyes locked on his. They challenged him, but at the same time they were desperate. Look only at me, they said. Don’t look away.  
Seonghwa wouldn’t dare look anywhere else. He never has. 

There was no doubt in Seonghwa’s mind that the boy on the stage, all darkness and silver, possessed his heart. San and Yunho teased Seonghwa about his massive crush on the singer, but Seonghwa didn’t mind. He just knew that on the days he felt like his anxiety was going to get the best of him, all he had to do was listen to Hongjoong’s pure, lilting voice and he calmed down. Because that was the truth; despite his wickedly sensual looks and outfits, his voice was as pure as sunlight.  
Hongjoong kept his gaze on Seonghwa throughout the whole show. Seonghwa hardly dared to move, to breathe; he didn’t understand why he had caught the singer’s attention, but he couldn’t help but feel his pulse race at the eye contact. 

Much too soon it was over and Hongjoong looked away, casting his gaze over the rest of the crowd. Seonghwa felt bereft and cold without those sinful brown eyes boring into his own. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and felt San grab his elbow, pulling him away from the crowd. He was yelling something back to Seonghwa but he couldn’t hear anything, his ears reverberating from the music and Hongjoong’s crystalline voice. 

Turns out San was leading him backstage to the dressing rooms. 

“Hwa, it’s your chance to meet Hongjoong for real,” San almost squealed. Yunho giggled next to them and Seonghwa held his breath as San knocked on the door.  
“Hey!” Wooyoung opened the door and the members of NEVERWOOD waved them inside. Seonghwa bit his lip, scanning the cramped room for Hongjoong. 

Yunho led the introductions with the other band, but Seonghwa only had eyes for one person. 

He looked over to the right and saw Hongjoong looking at himself in the mirror, wiping at sweat with a paper towel. Their eyes met through the mirror and Hongjoong froze.

///

For some reason, Hongjoong hadn’t thought about what he would do if he met The Fins’ singer. He hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off him during the show; he was tall and his blue eyes had latched onto Hongjoong’s gaze like a drowning man hanging onto a piece of driftwood. The man was entirely too beautiful for his own good and Hongjoong was shocked at his own reaction to him. Sure, he’d had his share of hookups with fans before (the band was a great icebreaker) but this felt different. It frightened Hongjoong, the depths he saw in the man’s eyes, the things he felt from the man’s voice. 

“Yeah, we’re so glad you guys opened for us! Your set was awesome,” Mingi was saying to the bassist. 

Hongjoong hadn’t caught any of their names, he was just looking at him through the mirror. The man looked terrified; was Hongjoong really that scary? 

He took in the man’s broad shoulders and narrow waist, his long neck and plush lips. He looked so sturdy, so strong, like he could bend Hongjoong over without a thought. 

Hongjoong swallowed. 

But he stood like a frightened animal, ready to bolt at the first wrong word. Hongjoong desperately wanted to talk to him, wanted to hear his voice in a more intimate setting. 

What was going on? This wasn’t like Hongjoong. He was never falling apart like this by someone he didn’t even know. 

“Thanks,” the bassist answered Mingi, a blush resting on the apples of his cheeks. “It was a real honor opening for you guys. Seonghwa here has been a fan ever since you guys started, right?” 

So, the man’s name was Seonghwa. Hongjoong wanted to roll that name in his mouth until the syllables melted like caramel. 

Seonghwa shifted under everyone’s gaze and Hongjoong finally turned around from the mirror and looked at him head on.

“That’s right,” Seonghwa said softly, tongue peeking out to lick his cherry lips. “It was amazing to be on the same stage as you.” 

He looked right at Hongjoong when he said that and Hongjoong took in a sharp breath, more affected than he realized by that one statement. 

“Oh, he speaks,” Hongjoong said, smiling. He held his hand out to Seonghwa. “It’s always nice to meet such a devoted fan,” he purred. 

“Here we go,” Wooyoung muttered next to him. 

Seonghwa reached out and grasped Hongjoong’s hand with a surprisingly firm grip, considering the fierce blush spilling over his face and neck. 

“P-Park Seonghwa,” he stammered out, biting his lips immediately after. 

“Want to come back to our place for some drinks? Let’s celebrate!” Hongjoong grinned, feeling warmth spread through his body. This was going to be fun. 

He felt his bandmates look over at him curiously; they hadn’t really been planning on a party or anything. 

The drummer raised his eyebrows and grinned, looking like a cheeky fox, complete with dimples. “That sounds awesome. What do you guys think?” 

“I’m down,” the bassist replied enthusiastically. 

“How about you, Seonghwa?” Hongjoong asked, sauntering closer to him. The man gulped and nodded. 

“Sure.” 

“Great. What’s your number so I can text you the address?” 

“Oldest trick in the book,” murmured Yeosang, rolling his eyes. 

After Hongjoong and Seonghwa exchanged numbers, they all had to pack up and take their equipment, which proved to take a while. 

Afterwards, Hongjoong hopped into the van in the passenger seat next to Mingi. 

“So…what was that all about, Hongjoong?” 

“Yeah!” Wooyoung chimed in from the back. “You were coming onto that Seonghwa guy pretty strong.” 

“I thought you were going to eat him up right there,” Yeosang added drily. 

“Ewwww!” Jongho, ever the eloquent freshman, added. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you guys? I’m allowed to flirt with whoever I want to. Besides, he’s a fellow singer. We can…trade tips.” 

“Tips. Right.” Mingi said, rolling his eyes. 

“Hey! Eyes on the road!” Hongjoong yelled. “He’s cute, okay? I’ll admit it if that keeps you guys from making snarky comments while I’m trying to talk to him. Don’t think I didn’t notice.” 

“But hyuuuuung,” Wooyoung whined. “I like making snarky comments while you try to get into some unsuspecting guy’s pants.” 

“Yeah, that’s the whole point.” Yeosang said. Hongjoong pouted and was about to throw his bag back there to shut his bandmates up.

“The bassist was really nice,” Mingi interjected, trying to keep a mutiny from occurring while he was driving. 

“What was his name again?” asked Jongho. 

“Yunho. I think,” Yeosang added softly. 

“That drummer had the cutest dimples! I want to poke his cheeks!” Wooyoung exclaimed, practically shrieking in his excitement. 

The rest of the ride home passed quickly and soon The Fins showed up as they were unloading the van. They offered to help and Hongjoong had to admit that they were a nice group of guys, and he felt bad that he hadn’t been enthusiastic when he’d heard about them at first. He hoped this impromptu gathering would help remedy that. 

Hongjoong herded everyone inside after the equipment was put away and Yeosang found the drinks. 

“You guys hungry?” Mingi asked, rummaging through the cupboards. “We’ve got a ton of muffins, for some reason, um, chips, ramen, popcorn, fruit…” 

“Ooh! Popcorn sounds good!” chirped San. 

“Oh my gosh, San, I love popcorn too! Mingi, make our new friends some popcorn,” Wooyoung ordered, kicking Mingi’s butt. 

Hongjoong grinned at his bandmates’ antics (having forgiven them for earlier) and looked around for the shy singer. 

Seonghwa stood against the counter, hands behind his back, looking around hesitantly. Hongjoong grabbed a couple ciders and went over to him. 

“Want a drink?” he asked, holding out a bottle. 

Seonghwa nodded and reached out for it. His long, princely fingers touched Hongjoong’s own and they were so warm. Hongjoong looked up into his face, admiring those elegant cheekbones. He wondered what it would be like to run his teeth over them…

Down Hongjoong! He reminded himself and took a swig of pear cider instead. 

“So, what do you do when you’re not singing in an awesome, up and coming local band?” he asked Seonghwa, who blushed and looked down. 

“The three of us go to Valley Commons College. We’re sophomores.”

“Oh yeah? That’s not too far from here. What are you studying?” 

“Um, just taking core classes right now. I’d like to focus on music, but my parents…” he shrugged, and Hongjoong nodded. He understood that well. 

Seonghwa looked up, eyes meeting Hongjoong’s for the first time since they started talking. “What about you?” 

“I’m a sophomore music major at Hookston University. I’m also doing a business minor.” He rolled his eyes. “My parents would only help me pay for college if I agreed to do it. I figured it couldn’t hurt. Boring as fuck though.” 

Seonghwa smiled at him, pearly teeth peeking out, and Hongjoong couldn’t help but grin back like a maniac. 

“Cheers to an amazing show and a good start to the semester,” he said, suddenly clinking their bottles together. 

“Does it still count if we’ve already drunk some?” Seonghwa asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Yes! Gosh, someone was thirsty.” 

“You’ve had about half of yours already!” 

“Oops,” Hongjoong grinned and licked his lips, completely unashamed and unbothered. 

Seonghwa laughed softly and Hongjoong wanted to lose himself in it. A lock of hair fell into Seonghwa’s eyes and without thinking, Hongjoong reached over and pushed it back behind his ear.

“See, I’m not so scary, Park Seonghwa,” he murmured, leaning closer. 

Seonghwa looked into his eyes, his blue ones clear and unfathomable, like a bottomless lake. “No, you are scarier than I ever imagined.” 

Hongjoong leaned even closer and put his hands on either side of Seonghwa, gripping the counter effectively caging in the taller man. He looked up at Seonghwa, breathing in his scent of tangy pears and sweat, watching a trepidatious flush bloom along his collarbones. 

“Let me change your mind about that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hongjoong woke up bleary-eyed and his mouth was dry as a q-tip. His lips cracked as he yawned, and he rubbed his eyes. 

“Ugh. Shit,” he grumbled, noticing smudges of his eyeliner on his hands. He must look like a raccoon or worse, roadkill. 

He was laying down on part of the couch, Wooyoung’s arm thrown across his chest and Mingi’s head on his chest. Even though it was a huge couch, it wasn’t the most conducive to all of them sleeping on it. 

Snatches of conversation reached his ears in the direction of the kitchen and he realized that he was hungry. Before getting up and searching out food, he closed his eyes. Like flashes of light, memories from the night before went off in his mind. 

Performing at the Aurora Theatre…the man with a voice like smoke and stardust…the lingering scent of pear cider…

Seonghwa…

Hongjoong thought about their conversation the night before. Part of him was disappointed that they hadn’t ended up tangled in Hongjoong’s bed upstairs, but it was better this way. Hongjoong couldn’t help but feel like he needed to take things slow with Seonghwa and approach him gently. There was a whole galaxy of things he didn’t understand in Seonghwa’s blue eyes, but he really wanted to. 

He stifled a groan; this was completely unlike him. Most of the time Hongjoong aimed for meaningless hookups with short-haired boys with tattoos and piercings or preppy boys looking for something different. He wasn’t used to trying to get to know someone, wasn’t used to taking the time to learn someone like notes of a new song. 

But the way Seonghwa had looked last night…lips so red and raw from being bitten…eyes hesitant and yearning at the same time…

“H-Hongjoong…” Seonghwa had stuttered out, surprised by the younger boy’s forwardness. 

Hongjoong had leaned forward, barely breathing on the other boy’s lips. He stuck out his tongue and licked them, tasting him. He tasted tangy and sweet. Seonghwa shuddered. 

That’s all they did-breathe into each other’s mouths. It was so intimate, breathing the same warm pocket of air as someone else, like tucking yourself into a bubble of rising wet dough. Hongjoong would have pressed for more but with the way Seonghwa was trembling he realized that he’d have to take things slow if he wanted a real chance with him. 

He ached for more, in a delicious way. After that, they’d just talked shop for a bit-favorite bands, inspirations, goals. Then he and his bandmates left, leaving Hongjoong and his group to drink themselves to sleep after a particularly rowdy game of charades. 

Hongjoong carefully eased his bandmate’s limbs off his body and went to the kitchen to partake in breakfast. After a rousing breakfast, it was time for a shower, homework, laundry, and band practice. In that order. (The other boys didn’t always agree, but Hongjoong was the leader.)

It was a typical Sunday, but the tendrils of Seonghwa’s voice never left Hongjoong’s mind. 

He didn’t hear from Seonghwa until Tuesday. 

Hongjoong didn’t text him right away, afraid of coming on too strong, something Wooyoung and Yeosang kept teasing him about. 

So, he was surprised when he got a text from the other singer. 

Seonghwa Starboy: hi hongjoong. Last weekend was awesome; thanks to you and your bandmates for all your help

Hongjoong: hey! No prob. You guys are amazing

Seonghwa Starboy: oh wow thanks, you guys are too! hey, did you hear about the battle of the bands? 

Hongjoong frowned down at his phone. 

“Hey, Mingi. Is there a battle of the bands coming up?” he asked the guitarist, who was busy chomping on his pizza. They had met for lunch at the campus pub since they both had to go to music theory afterwards. 

“Um yeah dude, didn’t you check your email this morning?” Mingi garbled around a mouth full of food. He took a swig of strawberry milk and Hongjoong shuddered; how could he eat those things together like that? 

“Well, no, not really. I was running late for class,” Hongjoong answered sheepishly, picking at his burger. 

“Yeah, it’s happening in two months at the Aurora Theatre. Should be fun.”

Hongjoong: yeah, I did. You guys going to compete?

Seonghwa starboy: I think so

Hongjoong: cool. I bet you guys will win

A few minutes later, Seonghwa texted Hongjoong a cute embarrassed face emoji and he chuckled. 

“Oooooh someone is enjoying a text,” Wooyoung drawled, sliding into the booth next to Hongjoong.

“Yeah, Joong can’t stop staring at his phone,” answered Mingi, the traitor. Hongjoong stuck his tongue out at them both. 

“Are you texting that guy from the Fins?” Wooyoung asked with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

“Is it really any of your business?” 

“I bet you texted him first.” 

“For your information, he texted ME first.” 

Mingi paused in the act of biting into his pizza slice. “Wow. The guy’s got balls.” 

“And Hongjoong has learned the sacred art of patience. You two might actually have a chance,” Wooyoung added (un)helpfully. 

“Don’t you two have anyone else to bother?” 

Wooyoung shrugged. “Nope. San is busy with work and then he has classes later. Yeo is in class and Jongho is working out. I’m booooooored.”

“You literally have class in ten minutes.” 

“So?” Wooyoung huffed and rested his head on Mingi’s shoulder. “I’m allowed to be bored for a few minutes before rushing off to class.”

“Speaking of class,” Wooyoung continued, stealing a pepperoni off Mingi’s pizza. “Don’t we have the first choir practice tonight?” 

Hongjoong groaned. “I completely forgot about that. I was in such a rush this morning.” 

Two semesters for Choir was a requirement for all music majors and Hongjoong was going to start his first semester that night. He loved singing, so that wasn’t the problem, but he was worried about singing in such a different style around so many others. It would be a new experience for him; at least Wooyoung would be by his side. 

The day passed quickly and six o’clock came fast; Wooyoung and Hongjoong made their way to the choir room in the smaller music building. Hongjoong really loved that building; the walls were mostly windows and the evening light came in so softly. 

Dr. Newman was an acclaimed choir director and Hongjoong was a little in awe of him. He stood at the front of the room, playing absent-mindedly at a piano as people came in. Hongjoong noticed a lot of people around that did not look like fellow music majors and he wondered what was going on. 

He and Wooyoung made their way to the tenor section and stood, chatting a bit with some other music majors until choir practice started. 

Dr. Newman was introducing the class to everyone and said that they were trying something new this semester: they were allowing students from the nearby community college into the choir as a collaborative project. That accounted for all the new faces. 

Just as they were going to start scales, someone raced into the room, red-faced and panting. 

Hongjoong couldn’t believe it; Seonghwa was in his choir class! 

His ebony hair was mussed from running, but it only made him look more handsome. He bowed his head and apologized for being late. 

“It’s okay, young man. You look like you made an effort to be here, so I’ll let this slide today.”

Dr. Newman smiled kindly at him and Seonghwa murmured his thanks, obviously embarrassed. 

Hongjoong tried to catch his eye and motion him over to where he and Wooyoung were standing, but he didn’t see him. Hongjoong was disappointed but decided to talk to him after class. 

The class went smoothly; it was full of music majors and a few non-music majors who had tried out privately with Dr. Newman beforehand.   
Hongjoong and Wooyoung enjoyed starting to learn one of their first pieces. Dr. Newman announced that there would be a couple soloists for the piece: one from their college and one from the other. 

“Let’s see, we have Seonghwa Park doing the tenor solo. Want to take a whack at it?”

Hongjoong raised his eyebrows; the day was full of surprises. Wooyoung shot him a look and they both looked over at Seonghwa, who was blushing under all the scrutiny. 

“Sure,” he muttered. Then, as his mouth opened and he began to sing, something in his demeanor changed. He transformed into a brilliant butterfly, his head lifting and his alabaster throat bare, as his voice soared above the heads of the students. His voice was clear and controlled, if a little breathy at times, which only added to its allure. 

Hongjoong felt his chest tighten as he watched the other man; this wasn’t a concert with loud drums or shredding guitars. This was Seonghwa’s voice at its purest and Hongjoong was entranced. 

Just as the last note thrummed through the room, Seonghwa turned his head to the left and noticed Hongjoong standing in front for the first time. His eyes widened and his lips trembled. Hongjoong shot him a smile and a thumbs up. Seonghwa tucked a strand of his hair behind his ears and a shy grin Hongjoong had never seen before took over his lips. Hongjoong gulped; this man would be the death of him. 

The rest of class went well and Hongjoong told Wooyoung to go on without him. Wooyoung waggled his eyebrows and tried making some lewd gestures but got carried off by another music major friend before Hongjoong could kick him out himself. 

He took his time putting his music away in his folder, watching Seonghwa ask Dr. Newman something out of the corner of his eye. It was a quick exchange, and before he knew it, Seonghwa had spotted him and was coming his way. 

“Hey,” he said, his voice a little rough after all the singing. It made Hongjoong go weak in the knees. 

“Hi,” Hongjoong managed with a grin, trying to downplay how nervous and excited he was. 

“Want to, um, walk a little together? That is, if you are free, or whatever,” Seonghwa said stiltedly, cheeks turning red. 

Hongjoong’s grin turned into a full smile. “Sure, I’m free.” 

“Oh, okay!” Seonghwa’s eyes perked up and he literally bounced on the balls of his feet. Hongjoong wanted to coo and gobble him up at the same time. 

They left the choir room and started walking near the front of campus. 

“Your voice is really something, you know. Did you have lessons as a kid?” Hongjoong asked as they walked through a grove of trees and roses. The sun had already set, and the moon was dark, so they walked along a well-lit path. 

“Oh, thanks,” Seonghwa answered bashfully. “I did have lessons, yeah. I love singing. But you shouldn’t discount yourself.” 

Hongjoong shrugged. 

“I’m being serious! Your vocals inspired me to start The Fins and sing in a band.” 

Hongjoong looked over at Seonghwa, hearing the sincere earnestness in his voice. He realized that there was something about being around Seonghwa that was refreshing. He seemed to genuinely appreciate Hongjoong’s abilities and wasn’t just saying stuff to get into his pants. 

“Well…thanks. That means a lot to me,” Hongjoong replied, stopping to look up at Seonghwa, who was smiling at him. 

“It’s true. My van should be right over there,” he said, motioning with his head to the right parking lot. “Want to get something to eat?” 

“Hell yeah!” 

Seonghwa blushed. 

“I-I mean, yes, thank you for the invitation. I would be delighted.” 

They both stared at each other for a moment, then started cracking up. Hongjoong really laughed for the first time in a while. 

Just at that moment, someone ran up to them, calling Seonghwa’s name. He looked up and saw Yunho, who was out of breath and frantic. 

“Yunho? What’s wrong?” Seonghwa asked. 

“The van!” the lanky man exclaimed. “Someone broke in and stole our stuff!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay! I am so happy to have finally found time to finish the second chapter. Thank you all so much for the love this fic has gotten so far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it is shorter. Kudos and comments are much loved and appreciated! <3 Hope you all are doing well!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I have a bunch of Seongjoong WIPS but the first chapter of this one basically wrote itself. I had so much fun writing it and can't wait to see where it goes!  
> I was inspired one day after stumbling across some videos of my favorite pop-punk bands from the early 2000s. Anyone remember The All-American Rejects? haha I'm dating myself here...  
> Anyway, I just though ATEEZ would be cute in a band like that. Also, the idea of Hongjoong as a sexy lead singer is just delicious, if I may say so myself. Also, Seonghwa would look very elegant playing an electric guitar.  
> Hope you all enjoy this first chapter! I love feedback, so comments are extremely appreciated! Hugs!!


End file.
